Chibier by the Dozen
by Kousei J
Summary: Iruka's relationship with Kakashi just went from bad to worse, then to make matters all the better, he has to watch over twelve ninjas just turned CHIBI! Insanity to insue, hasn't seen past Cartoon Network episodes. Yaoi warning: KakaIru and SasuNaru
1. Flashbacks Begin

Chapter One: Flash back begins

I do not own Naruto (though I wish I did). This story is a KakaIru and SasuNaru fanfic. If you don't like these couples than don't read this story. This is my first time ever posting a story so plz no flames!

* * *

Iruka woke up with a jump. Sweaty and confused, he looked around at his surroundings. Even though the sun had not risen yet he could still make out faint silhouettes. In front of him was a smallfour drawer dresser made up of dark oak. Though it was still able to hold all of his folded up clothes.

To the right of him was a side table which held all of his most precious pictures: ones from his chid hood where he stood happy and playful in front of two strong, and resourceful parents, eyes shining with love and devotion. Another was of him in front of the ramen stand with Naruto, come to think of it, there were many of those. In the further back behind all the others, one caught the corner of his eye. Behind the slightly dusty glass was a picture of himself holding a bright red snowcone that slightly dripped from the heat down his tanned fingers. His face was a color identical to his frozen treat, and his brown eyes were seemingly quite interested in his feet as a strong, paler arm was draped around his shoulders.

Gazing up the arm, he could see a black mask covering half a face of a prematurely-gray-haired man. His normally one visible eye was accompained with his other, but both were closed in an arched fashion to display his inner joy of being there. Behind the mask, you could swear there was a crease where a "big-ass" grin was hiding shamelessly behind the soft texture. Behind them a blue sky shone with glittering light from the sun up above, white sand surrounded by crashing greenish-blue waves below this sky was littered with laughing ninja and their children. Both sporting the look, they were wearing matching swim shorts with dolphins lining the bottom half. Iruka laughed at the memory of how Kakashi had whined until he had agreed to be his "twin" for their little rendevous at the beach.

**

* * *

**

Flashback

* * *

_"There you are!" Iruka growled, glaring up into the dark foilage of a tree not too far off from his apartment. "What the hell Kakashi-sensei? You were supposed to bring those reports, YESTERDAY!"_

_Kakashi, who had seemed to be dozing behind the orange cover of yet another volume of Icha Icha Paradise, lazily gazed over his favorite hiding place and down at the fuming school teacher. His one visible eye crinkled into a warm, mouth less smile and he casually waved. "Ah, Iruka-sensei, so good to see you. As you can see, I'm becoming lost...on the path of life yet again." He sighed and laid back, scratching the ridge of his nose._

_"You and your stupid excuses! Why can't you say you were just being lazy, again!" Iruka stomped his foot to emphasize his anger, making Kakashi flinch a bit with a sarcastic fear in his open eye. _

_"My dear, dear Iruka-chan, I was NOT being lazy at all..." he smiled as he added the last part, a fiendish glint in his revealed eye. "For you see, there was another volume of Icha Icha Paradise that I just had to re read, for it has my most favorite pairing in it. The moves those two perform is utterly gorgeous, I had to see if I could do the same, so you see, I was working too. Just. Not. On. What I was supposed to be doing."_

_Iruka's face fell, a bright crimson layer falling over his usually dark skin. "What the hell?" He screamed, his arms flailing about. "Will you quit thinking with your groin for one second, just ONE second, and make my life a little easier? And who are you calling chan? I am NOT cute like some little kid!"_

_"Aw," Kakashi cooed. "But you're cute when you blush... and besides, I've been thinking the way I am now for all of my life, if I stop now, I'll surely die in battle or something. Now wouldn't that be sad? I know you'd miss me, you'd be all alone without your favorite stalker."_

_"Actually, I think then I could sleep at night without worrying about being mauled in my sleep...like last week."_

_"My groin has a mind of it's own, and I blame you since you were wearing pajamas too big for you, it was too cute to pass...but you didn't need to hit me in the head with a hammer, you know."_

_"It wasn't a hammer, it was a screw driver, for the tenth time already!"_

_"Doesn't matter, it still hurt. A lot. I demand retribution."_

_"For what?"_

_"My head ache, of course."_

_"You never give anything back for all those attempts you made to RAPE me!"_

_"...You never asked, and besides..." Kakashi stopped to calmly clean his ear with a finger. "You like it, you know it."_

_"I most certainly DO NOT!" Iruka growled, motioning with his own finger to clean up what Kakashi had dirtied right before his eyes. Once seeing Kakashi sigh and rub his forefinger against his shirt lightly, he continued. "Why in the world would I want a pervert chasing after me all the time!"_

_Kakashi shrugged and then laid back a little more, "Because I'm...good looking? Fun? Funny? Dare I say...sexy?"_

_"Shut up!" Iruka gasped, his face now red to flushed white. "Just...shut up already and give me those reports."_

_"Hm..." Kakashi contemplated, his eye staring at a leaf that passed him by. "I don't know...seems like a lot of trouble to be getting out of this HIGH tree for."_

_"You're a jounin, for crying out loud!"_

_"Yes, but I also have fears, and needs..."_

_"Your needs are the ulcer of mankind."_

_"Mmm," Kakashi purred, glancing at Iruka. "But I still can't come down, not with this insufferable headache pounding inside my little skull, now can I?"_

_Iruka sighed, he couldn't take this anymore. "Fine, fine, I'm sorry I hit you on the head with a screw driver."_

_"Hammer."_

_"Whatever."_

_Kakashi frowned and hmed outloud, a little too loud for Iruka to feel calm around. Rubbing his chin, he smirked and then looked down at Iruka again. "Well..." he began. "If you are really sorry, then maybe...you'll...go out with me today? Say, date-like, now perhaps?"_

_"No!" Iruka glowered. "I have a class to teach, and need I remind you do too, though you're probably late again, like ALWAYS!"_

_"Ooh, you're good, very good," Kakashi complimented. "It's a such a turn-on when I see the man I adore knows me so well..."_

_Iruka frowned, his shoulders slumping again from defeat. "You...perverted bastard..." He growled. _

_Kakashi stood up then, chuckling giddily. "Well," he stated. "I'll be picking you up in about ten minutes at your house. See you there!" With that, he vanished in a puff of smoke and was gone._

_Iruka frowned, staring up where the other teacher had once been before. When it struck him..._

_"Dammit, he got away from me, AGAIN!"_

* * *

Thank you for reading, and possibly reviewing. This is my first fanfic and it'll get better as it goes along. Suggestions are welcome and hoped for.

Thank you Sichugirl, my big sis, for helping me write this, and putting up with my Kakashi and Iruka obsessions...KakaIru!

Thank you Chrissy430, for believing I could write like all of you do; ha ha ha, now I am following in all your footsteps so watch out! Someday I will put up the choose your own adventure on another .net since this one won't let me...grr...

I hope to put up more soon in the near future, thank you again! This is just the intro, but we'll be seeing chibis in the near future, so don't worry.


	2. The First Four

Chapter Two: The First Four

Iruka blushed as he looked at the picture then set it down. He turned to see out the window when a patch of gray hair caught his eyes. He stopped and stared, until he saw the person the hair belonged to was Kakashi.

Kakashi...why would he be here?

He rushed out of his bed and threw on a top to cover his naked upper half. He ran out to the door and flung it open in time to face a very bewildered Kakashi. The ninja blinked a few times and then grinned with his visible eye.

"Good morning, Iruka-sensei," he greeted. Sensei, so he really did stop calling him just plain Iruka. Iruka just grinned and beared it, though the pain hit him right in the middle of his chest. He leaned against the door and asked. "So, what brings you here?"

Kakashi nodded and then fumbled with a strange cardboard box he was holding. "Well," he began. "You see..." He shifted his eyes, looking both ways and then sighed out loud. He pryed the closed top off with a finger and flipped it open to reveal three pairs of bright, round eyes staring up at them fearfully.

"Chibis?" Iruka asked, blinking.

The one closest to him whined and then reached forward, his blue eyes starting to water. "Iruka-sensei...help me..." it squeaked.

"Wha-what!" Iruka practically flipped, his eyes bugging out of his skull. "It's Naruto!"

"Shh," Kakashi hushed. "Don't say anything too loud, don't you know what dangers chibis can be in?"

Iruka glanced over Kakashi's shoulder to see a loud and angry mob coming across the corner to his street. Their eyes were glowing red and they all carried little, portable shrines to chibi-love. He quickly reached and pulled them all in, locking the door behind them before anyone else could get in.

Kakashi sighed out loud. "Thanks," he stated. He turned around to see a very angry Iruka glowering at him wiht a fist clenched and raised.

"What did you do to them!"

"I didn't do anything..." Kakashi whined, his eye flattening into a straight line on his face. "I just found them this way, the Hokage-sama told me to bring them to you as you would probably be the best person to take them to."

An eyebrow cocked on Iruka's features. "How so?"

"Well, you're more responsible, and you care enough not to maul a chibified version of one of your students...at least, I hope so."

Iruka growled. "Let me see them."

Kakashi opened the box once more and Iruka watched as three stubby-legged and armed chibi versions of Team Seven propped themselves over the edges before pulling themselves out of their confines. They sighed and plopped down onto the table, naked and cute. Naruto whined and ran over to Iruka, hugging his waist best he could with such little arms. "Help me, Iruka-sensei! Please! I swear, I had NOTHING to do with this..."

Iruka growled, glaring at Kakashi. "Where did their clothes go?" A vein began to pop on his forehead.

"They fell off," Kakashi replied simply. He shrugged his shoulders and then wriggled a finger into one of Sasuke's cheeks. Face cheek, mind you. Sasuke growled and attempted to bite him but failed. Kakashi giggled and patted a very angry Sasuke chibi on his little head.

"What do you mean, fell off?" Iruka growled, pulling Sasuke away from Kakashi. Sasuke sighed a loud gratefully, then went back to his death stare-like trance he always seemed to wear on his face. Except now, it was a lot cuter. A LOT.

"Like I said," Kakashi answered. "They fell off."

"It's more like you took them off!"

Kakashi let out another rediculously loud exhale and then said. "If you must know...this is how it happened."

Flashback again, like ten minutes ago.

* * *

"_Now my eternal rival! We shall...work together, I guess."_

_Kakashi hissed angrily and put a finger to his mouth. "Be quiet, Gai."_

_The bushy eyebrowed sensei nodded and snickered. "So," he stated. "These are those secret...things..."_

_"That's right," Kakashi answered, pulling out a small bottle with a fiendish glint in his eye. The bottle was filled to the brim with a soft pink liquid that bubbled every time a little shake was given. "Chibi water, anyone who drinks this will become an instant adorable, round chibi version of themselves! Just like the fangirls and boys always wanted to see, but better!" He laughed out loud maliciously, before having his face covered by Gai's hand._

_"Shut your mouth, hypocrite," Gai growled. "Now come on, let's see if this thing actually works."_

_They both poked their heads up from their hiding spots to see Team Seven waiting for Kakashi, yet again. Naruto grumbled as always, Sasuke sat and brooded, and Sakura was having a pleasent conversation with her inner self. They both snickered and snuck down lower to their knees, crawling slowly towards them. _

_"I swear, he does this just to piss me off!" Sakura growled angrily, turning around to face Naruto with a very evil expression on her face. Naruto flinched and then slowly began to edge away from her. _

_"Sorry I'm late," Kakashi sighed, coming out from his hiding spot. He smiled and rubbed the back of his head softly, laughing as he did so. "I found my lost shoes and then lost them again, and again. So sorry."_

_"LIES!" Naruto and Sakura accused, pointing at their very lazy sensei. _

_Kakashi only laughed again and then turned so he was facing them all. With a voice an octave higher he asked. "My, my isn't it a hot one today?"_

_"Actually yeah," Naruto answered._

_Kakashi glared at the bushes and then repeated what he asked before, only higher voiced then he did then. "My, my, isn't it a HOT one today?"_

_Sakura blinked. "Yeah, we already answered that one Kakashi-sensei..."_

_Kakashi still didn't seemed satisfied, "My, my..." he growled in a low tone before screaming out loud. "ISN'T IT A HOT ONE TODAY!"_

_"Whoops, sorry!" Gai jumped up from the bushes, smiling. "It seems I fell asleep, Kakashi. I apologize."_

_Kakashi growled, holding back the urge to hit Gai against the head. He glanced to see he held onto the three bottles he had given him and then grinned. "Oh," he began, his eyes glittering with excitement. "Gai, you are SO kind to bring these children drinks before we begin their training."_

_Gai only laughed out victouriously, he gave them the peace sign and then winked. "Why yes! I ALWAYS look out for the youth of our generation! Oh beautiful youth..." he began to sing before Kakashi threw him into the brush, catching the bottles before they fell and broke. _

_"Well, drink up." He sing-songed, smiling. "You wouldn't want to hurt Master Gai's feelings now would you? After he went through all the trouble..." _

_Naruto grinned and took the bottle from Kakashi's grasp. "Wouldn't dream of it," He announced proudly before gulping down the contents. Sakura also took a bottle and smiled but stopped before she brought it to her lips. _

_"Um, what about you Kakashi-sensei?" She asked. "Don't you want some?"_

_"I'm not...thirsty..." Kakashi answered. "Go on, now."_

_She shrugged and then drank it all down, smiling happily when she finished. She smacked her lips and announced. "Yum!"_

_Sasuke growled as a bottle was handed to him. "No," he stated flately. _

_Kakashi grumbled and then prodded. "Please?"_

_"No."_

_"Sasuke..." Kakashi's eyes glinted angrily. "Sensei's ORDERS..."_

_Sasuke growled and grabbed the flask from Kakashi's hold. He brought it to his lips and then gulped it down. "Satisfied?" He asked._

_"Very," Kakashi answered, his eye arching._

_Suddenly Naruto began to glow behind them. They all turned around as he cried out, his voice turning slightly higher as he shrank, and shrank. Sakura screamed out loud as Naruto vanished, his clothes left behind. "Is he becoming a nudist!"_

_"I think that's the least of our worries," Kakashi told her. From underneath his orange suit Naruto's smaller head appeared. First he opened one big blue eye, and then the other. _

_"Huh?" He squeaked. _

_Sakura stared, her face becoming pink. "Oh my gosh," she gasped. "He is so..." She stopped as she too began to glow and then shrink. She squealed and squirmed underneath her now heavy layers of clothing. "Help me!"_

_Kakashi chuckled. "Aw..." he stated. Gai emerged from the brushes and then gave him the thumbs up sign. _

_"A successful mission!" They both boasted proudly. _

_Sasuke growled. "Bastards..." he began. "What did you do to me..."_

_Kakashi smiled towards him. "Oh don't you worry, Sasuke-kun," he stated. Slowly the boy began to glow and then shrink. "The bottle says it lasts only a limited time."_

_"Bastard," Sasuke-chibi jumped up and down angrily. _

_

* * *

_

"So you see," Kakashi finished. "As chibis their regular clothes don't fit."

"You...did this to them!" Iruka screamed. "How could you!"

Kakashi sighed aloud. "Natural curiousity to the unknown," he answered.

"Then why did you come here?" Iruka hollered. "You're the one to blame for crying out loud!"

"Well you see..." Kakashi began. Suddenly his body began to glow and Iruka watched as he shrank before him, leaving a naked Kakashi chibi where the bigger one once was. He shook his chubby arms in the air. "I drank it too, or more like, I was FORCED to."

"You deserved it!" Naruto chirped, pointing at Kakashi angrily. "This was YOUR fault to begin with!"

Iruka stared as four chibis now argued on his table top, all of them naked and grappling with the other. He turned to face his door way just as the large mob of chibi-lovers began to break it down...

* * *

Well, since I had nothing else to do, and because I really didn't get that many reviews but quite a few hits, I decided to update already. Yeah, Kakashi was OOC, and Gai probably was too since I have never seen him in the anime or the manga yet.

I still don't own Naruto.

If you have questions as to why Kakashi didn't turn to a chibi as fast as the others did, it's because he was force-fed the stuff, and only a little. So it took longer to take effect.

If you don't know what chibi's are, why are you reading this! Basically, they're smaller versions of the original character. They are cute and adorable, and the ones in this fic are probably not much taller than your hand.

This is to all you chibi lovers out there, including myself. If there's a certain character you want as a chibi tell me, but please remember I'm still a newbie to the world of Naruto so I've only seen up to the Cartoon Network episodes that have premiered. Yes, Gaara and his siblings count too, since I've seen them now. Maybe I'll do them. Maybe.

R&R plz, no flames. I won't update unless I get at least three reviews for this chapter, not including any from my big sis, which she'll probably do right after I post. Ha ha. So if you want more chibi-ness, review dammit!


	3. The Next Two

Chapter Three: The Next Two

* * *

The door went down slowly with a loud crack that made Iruka shiver in fear. A large mass of figures with their beady red eyes and...torches? Oh right, they're an angry mob... anyway.

"Chiiiibiiiiis..." They all moan, their voices creaky and hollow. Possessive gleams shined in their eyes, their mouthes drooling! Iruka, after promptly considering turning over Kakashi as a sacrifice, turned around and pulled all the chibis into his embrace. With nimble fingers, he made his hands symbols and then disappeared with a poof of smoke.

"Huh?" Shikimaru asked once the smog dispersed. He blinked and then looked up at the torch in his hand. "What the hell? Dammit, Ino, the chibis got away!" Ino wailed out pathetically next to him, and Choji looked about.

"Hey guys," he grunted. "I thought this mob came with a buffet..."

Iruka gasped, his chest falling and rising rapidly with every passing breath. "You know," Kakashi whined inside his vest. "You doing that is like sending us on a rollercoaster. So please."  
The school teacher stopped then, easying himself. "Sorry," he whispered. "I'm...just not used to running from chibi mobs. It's not something that happens every day, you know."

Naruto gasped, his head popping out from inside Iruka's vest. "Man, it's so cramped in there! I think I'm sitting on Sasuke."

"I really don't think he minds..." Kakashi sighed, his eyes closing. Soft chuckles inside emphasized the jounins' suspicions. Iruka immediatly frowned and unzipped his vest, cradeling gently in the crook of his arm all four of the soft, and small chibis. Sakura, he could see, had fallen asleep in the midst of all the excitement and he chuckled at how cute she was with her soft pink hair crowning her now chubby face.

"Although," he admitted aloud. "I can see why a mob formed to chase chibis. Sort of." He chuckled at Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke's worried, shifting glances and then waved his free hand. "Maa..." he sighed. "Let's go find you all a cure. First stop, the Hokage-Sama."

Tsunade glared as Iruka came in. "Go away," she growled. "I want to go home as soon as I can, and I can't with stupid ninja appearing all the time."

Iruka sighed, the new Hokage as bitter as ever, "Hokage-sama," he whispered. He leaned forward and gently set the chibis down onto her desk, being careful not to disturb the still slumbering Sakura, for her to view. "Kindly explain this."

"They're chibis, good, adorable, the basis of a whole new empire at one point in time, I heard."

"Really?"

"Yes, they're quite popular."

"Well besides that, Hokage-sama, I was wondering if you had an antidote for turning them back to normal."

"Sorry, no can do." replied Tsunada as she picked up Kakashi, who was currently reading a mini volume of Icha Icha Paradise.

"You don't have any potions or ancient scroll to turn them back to normal!"

"To tell you the truth I don't have a clue on how to turn them back to non-chibi mode and I don't want to hurt their cute, little faces." Kakashi looked up at Tsunada and jumped down from her arms to the desk.

"We could use Kakashi-sensei as a test subject and try every clue we have to cure us on him since he was the one who got us into this mess. If he dies well then that just shows that he's weak." sqeaked Naruto as he pointed a chubby arm at the laid back Kakashi.

"How dare you say such cruel things to me! If I weren't like this you'd be running five hundred laps in chibi-mode!" Kakashi angrily growled.

"That doesn't sound much of a threat to me since we're the same size!" Naruto jumped up and began to charge across the desk towards

his sensei.

"I can still beat you even in this form Naruto!" declared Kakashi as he put his fingers onto his student's forehead. He pushed forward, and laughed as the little boy fell backwards from the soft blow.

Iruka growled as the little chibis began to argue admist themselves. "All of you," he mumbled. "Just shutUP!"

Kakashi and Naruto both paused, hugging clutching one another in fear at the sight of Iruka's throbbing vein now on his forehead. "Today was supposed to be just a normal day," Iruka stated his voice wavering in anger. "But no...I got dumped with a load of chibis. Well..."

"Iruka-sensei? Is that you?" Upon hearing his name being called, Iruka turned to face Gai who clutched onto his familiar clothing, tears pouring down his face. "Please...have you seen Kakashi-sensei?" He sniffed, his nose letting out a loud snort, and then lay his head on Iruka's shoulder, sobbing.

The dolphin blinked, his anger slowly dispersing and quickly turning into fear. "Can I help you?" He asked in a shaky voice. Gai nodded, holding up his shaking hands. Iruka watched in amazement as two little faces peered up from beneath their clothes.

"No way..." he breathed. Gai sobbed again, nodding and making Iruka's shoulder wet.

"I didn't know any better, Lee and Neiji were just so tired and I didn't even think...I just gave them the potion!" He screamed then, throwing his head back and sobbing out loud.

"Please Gai-sensei!" Lee cried from his teacher's palm. "Don't cry, it's not your fault at all."

"To hell with that! I'm a stubby freak, I want REVENGE!" Neiji screamed, flying up from Gai's hand. His little leg jut out and in quick lightening speed, tapped Gai's cheek. "Take that you big-browed freak! You turtle lover you make me sick!"

Gai groaned. "It seems the effects of the potion has made Neiji despise me..."

"I really don't think that's it," Kakashi piped up from behind Iruka. Gai's eyes bugged out at the sound of the tiny voice. He ran forward and pushed Iruka to the side, seeing the small chibi standing on the table and watching the now larger male with alert, wide eyes.

"K-Kakashi? Is that you?"

"No, it's Lean Rimes, what do you think genius?"

Gai cried. "Oh youth! I blame your reckless youth!" Kakashi sighed and looked away, mentally noting that this was going to go on for a long while. As their teacher sobbed, Lee and Neiji hopped onto the table counter. The young (heavily eyebrowed) nin stared around at the other little chibis before him and laid his eyes on Sakura, a naked, okay chibified, but still naked Sakura. Neiji grumbled and poked at Lee's now bloodless form.

"Master Gai!" Tenten followed after her sensei but had not been able to keep up with his hyperactive sense of duty to his students. She burst into the room and panted, clutching her hand to her now overly beating heart. "Is everything all right?"

Gai stopped singing about his youth when he turned and grinned. "Ah Tenten, of course everything is fine now. I have been so kindly offered by Iruka his care of our now adorable versions of your class mates." He laughed as Iruka glared at him, thinking angrily to himself about how he had offered no such thing.

"Well," Gai stated turning to Iruka. "I leave them in your care. I will do my best to find a cure as well." He turned to his student. "Tenten! Come, we will travel to find the cure for this accursed form that has left your friends chibified."  
Tenten groaned but then straightened. "Sir yes sir..." she sighed and, leaving one last stare in the chibis directions, trailed after her sensei.

Iruka growled. "Tsunade sama, please you don't mean I must..."

"Let's see, if Lightening has a two out of three chance of winning, then he's not as good as the two out of four chance horse! Everyone knows that four is better than three!" The lady hokage laughed, dissappearing in a puff of smoke. Iruka hollered out to nobody, cursing the Hokage's need to constantly gamble.

The school teacher collected himself after a moment's breath and then turned to look at the chibis. Naruto was now skipping around Sasuke, who idely watched out of one eye. Sakura was staring out into space, probably talking with her inner self again. Lee was still unconcious, Neiji was homocidal, and Kakashi was reading a miniature version of Come Come Violence.

...Iruka wanted to kill whoever created chibis, as well as the author of this story.

* * *

Back at his house, after being sure to hide the chibis underneath his vest, Iruka began to investigate for something to clothe the little guys. He came back with handkerchiefs and after some time, was able to wrap all of them with small slices of each colorful cloth he could find. The chibis did not like this, and made this apparent with their constant whining. He sighed and assured them. "Don't worry, we'll be going shopping tommorow and you'll get some clothes."

Iruka picked them up and gently lay them onto the ground before heading to his door to fix it. It wasn't that hard and in a manner of a couple of hours he had a new one guarding him from the eyes of the rest of the world. He turned around and then smiled warmly at the sight his eyes laid down upon.

All of them lay in one circle, even Neiji, on the rug he had covering his wooden floor just before a television set barely used. Naruto yawned tiredly, eyes closed and head resting on Sasuke's slowly rising and falling belly as the boy also slept. Lee had attempted to snuggle with Sakura, but was thrown across the room, and Neiji leaned against the remote to the TV on the floor, his head nodding sleepily before he finally secluded himself to that sweet release. Kakashi was curled up, head resting on his book and gently mumbling somethings about what he had been reading before as he too slept. Iruka sighed and then walked up to them all, gently picking up Lee and setting him down closer to the others. The boy yawned and he too fell asleep.

The sensei let out a particularly loud yawn and decided he too should probably sleep soon. He didn't want to abandon the chibis but...ah what the heck. He sprawled out gently so he was close but not too close and stared at the little guys before him. He smiled warmly, chocolate brown eyes drooping heavy with the need to sleep.

"Good night..."

As soon as he was asleep, Kakashi's one blue eye opened and sparked mischeiviously. He grinned darkly and crawled towards Iruka's face, pulling out a miniature black sharpie marker he had been hiding for the longest time now...

* * *

Wow, I haven't updated in a long while, sorry about that, not many good things have been going on now, so there hasn't been much time for writing.

But anyways, I hope you all had a Happy Valentines Day!

BTW, don't own Naruto nor do I own Lean Rimes. evil smile

Hehe, and that's right Shikimaru! We all know your secret now, you're a chibi fanatic!

Well that's it I guess the others will be coming in soon enough, as well as some flashbacks on Iruka and Kakashi's past relationship so look forward to it! So...who should I chibify next? Hehehehehe...


	4. Bad Dream and First Bath

Chapter Four: Bad Dreams and First Bathes

I do not own Naruto. This story is a KakaIru and SasuNaru fanfic. So don't if you don't like the pairings don't read. You have been warned.

_"I don't need you to be so overprotective of me Kakashi! I'm an adult and such, and have been taking care of myself ever since my parents were killed."_

_"Maa...I was just looking out for you, 'Ruka-chan..."_

_"Well stop it!"_

_Silence_

_"Kakashi?"_

_"If that's the way you want it, fine, I'll leave."_

_"No! Wait Kakashi!"_

_"...Please...don't go...don't leave me..."_

Iruka woke in a cold sweat, he hadn't had a dream like THAT in over...well a good long time, he wondered if it had to do something with the fact that Kakashi was sleeping in the same room as him. Chibified Kakashi, but Kakashi nonetheless. The school teacher rose up from the floor, his back oddly acheing, and began to carefully make his way to the kitchen so as to welcome the chibis to a warm breakfast in the morning. He set to work, his eyes slowly unglazing and becoming adjusted once more to the sunlight that poured into his house via windows. He began to ponder how the windows were open, but let his mind wander as he cracked the eggs over a frying pan. Slowly their yellow yolks sizzled and bubbled before being mashed by the bottom of Irukas' spatula. He made quick work of it and in no time was flipping the scrambled eggs.

He busily worked with the bacon next until a dark and sinister shadow cast upon the wall before him, catching his eye. He froze, terrified at the size of the thing, and then slowly and stiffly turned around to find...

Like a quick dart, a dark and rather small figure leapt up from the table top, where the sun had enhanced it's shadows size, and pounced on Iruka's head. "Now you die!" It hissed, bringing down a small stick and wacking the chunnin on the head. Iruka's face turned from surprise, to annoyance and grabbed the little bugger from atop his head to face it. There was yet another chibi, but a rather strange looking one as he had never met the ninja it was once before. Bandages wrapped around it's face and covered the lower half much like Kakashi's mask hid his own. It's beady, evil eyes widened in fear at Iruka's face and then tried to squirm away from the hold he had on him. "Haku! It's another demon, we must annihilate it...immediatly!"

"Yes Master Zabuza!" Almost as fast as the other had done before, a boy, well Iruka supposed by the voice it was a boy, leaped up and began to punch at Iruka. "Die foul beast!" Iruka sighed and grabbed this one as well.

"Kami! It's so ugly!" The one called Haku wriggled his arms wildely, now that he had caught them, Iruka could tell that the very naked chibis were both indeed male. A vein on the verge of popping appeared on his temples.

"Ugly?" He hissed angrily.

"It's unibrow just twitched, how disgusting!"

Zabuza shook his head. "Absurd..."

Iruka blinked in confusion. "Uni...I don't have a unibrow!" He disgustedly walked into the bathroom and stared into the mirror to find, to his horror, a black line that ran across his two eyebrows, connecting them. A large and rather fluffy mustache hung from his nostrils, and a small devil-like beard marked his chin. Round circles decorated his cheeks and around his eyes, making their already dark irises appear all the more abyssal. He growled angrily. "NARUTO!"

Iruka's booming voice indeed woke all the chibis. They stood and ran to the bathroom to see what the commotion was all about to see Iruka glaring at them, his mustache flaring up into his nose and unibrow furrowed so deep it nearly dissappeared beneath the folds of skin on his forehead. "What is the MEANING of this? Young man you better explain yourself!"

"I didn't do it!" Naruto squeaked, hiding behind Sasuke. "Seriously, you have got to believe me Iruka-sensei!"

Just then Kakashi fell back laughing, tears streaming down his face. "So beautiful Iruka-sensei!" He bellowed in his squeaky voice. "Bwa ha ha ha!"

Iruka's vein that had threatened to pop before exploded in the form of his voice then, making all the chibi's fall back, even the two in his hands. "KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOU SON OF A..."

"Now please is that any way to speak in front of the children?" Kakashi interupted calmly, smiling idly as he shook his finger at the steaming dolphin-sensei.

"You shouldn't be talking! YOU'RE setting a bad example as well!" Iruka bellowed out, setting the chibis Zabuza and Haku on the floor, and slowly began to approach the tiny Kakashi.

"How so?" said Kakashi, looking cheerfully up at the steaming sensei.

"By playing pranks on people." said Iruka.

"But it was just a little joke, I didn't mean to insult you in any way..."

"You know what! I've had enough of you and your cocky attitude," Iruka smirked wickedly,"I think it's about time you were punished for your actions Kakashi..."

"BWA HAHAHAH!" Kakashi fell back full of laughter, "Iruka-sensei, there's no way you can punish someone with such high standards as myself!"

"Oh, but Kakashi, you seem to forget one thing, you've been put under my care. That means if you are bad I get to punish you however I please." Iruka sat down in front of Kakashi with a thump and picked up the small Jounin. He set Kakashi over his knee, and raised his hand above Kakashi's rump .

"What are you doing! Help I'm getting molested..." squeaked Kakashi before he quickly added, "Though you can't really rape the willing, I guess."Iruka brought down his palm on the butt, spanking it lightly but to Kakashi and his little butt buns it felt more than just like little taps.

"Kakashi-sensei is getting spanked!" cried out the little chibi Naruto, as Sakura fell back laughing, rolling around on carpet. Sasuke stared in disblef at the sight before his eyes, while Haku and Zabuza stared at one another and then back at Kakashi's surprised face. Lee had somehow fallen asleep during Iruka and Kakashi's arguement and was sleeping, snuggled next to the bathroom door. Neiji found this quite annoying and was attempting wake up his bushy-eyebrowed teammate. When Iruka felt that Kakashi had enough he stopped spanking him and carried him into the bathroom. He set Kakashi on the counter and reached over for a wash cloth to clean his face of the black marks. After fifteen minutes of hard scrubbing, and plenty of soap, Iruka's face was removed of the black markings. As Iruka inhaled a large amount of air, he sniffed something foul in the air ,in fact, it seemed as if that smell was coming off of Kakashi. Frowning Iruka turned and began to fill up a basin that wasn't much bigger than the sink, with warm water.

"Kakashi-sensei, when was the last time you took a shower?" Iruka asked with a frown still plastered on his face.

"Ummm.. I think not since last week.." Kakashi replied after thinking some. Iruka sighed and set the basin on the floor.

"Lazy Jounin." He said as he opened a cuboard and pulled out a couple soft, fluffy towels. Iruka went out into the hallway to retrieve the other chibi; since Kakashi was getting a bath, the others should have one too.

"Where is the hidous demon that we must slay?" asked Zabuza as Iruka approached.

"That wasn't a demon it was Iruka-sensei! " said Sakura.

"No that was a demon, my eyes don't fool me!" Zabuza replied angrily. Iruka sighed and picked up the little angry chibi Zabuza, and Haku.

"I guess I'm going to have to watch over you two as well."

"What are you doing you insolant fool! Put me down!" Zabuza attempted to bite the chunins hands but Iruka tapped his head lightly stopping him. Zabuza grimaced holding his little head with his hands.

"Master Zabuza if we go along with this man maybe he'll lead us to the demon's lair," whispered Haku.

"You're right! And then when we slay the blasted thing we'll turn back to normal, good job Haku."

"What are you two mumbling about?" asked Iruka as he reached down to pick up Naruto and Sakura.

"Oh, nothing."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sakura and shrugged.

"Darling servant, the bathwater seems to be getting chilly, could you warm it up? Oh, and it smells like somethings burning in the kitchen." Cried out Kakashi from the bathroom. Iruka's eyes widened and he ran into the bathroom, set Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Zabuza and Haku into the basin. He turned and jumped over the sleeping Lee, and Neiji. Stumbling into the kitchen, Iruka reached the stove and turned it off. Black smog rose from the burnt eggs and bacon. Iruka coughed as the smog spread, causing his eyes to sting.

"What are you all you doing in my private bath. Get out!" squeaked Kakashi from atop the cuboard.

"Neener neener!" teased Sakura and Naruto, stiking out their tongues at their sensei.

Iruka walked into the bathroom once he cleaned up the mess in the kitchen, and laughed as he watched team seven tease their sensei. He turned around and picked up the sleeping Lee and Neiji, who were sleeping near the door. The dolphin-sensei then set them in the basin along with the others. The two immediantly awoke and cried out in surprise as they were sumerged in the water.

"It's cold!" Neiji and Lee squeaked at the same time. Iruka smiled, picked up the basin, and set next to the sink. He went into the kitchen, got a pitcher and returned.

"Bonzai!" screamed Kakashi as he jumped into the basin causing water to splash everywhere.

"You numb skull," cried out Zabuza, "I'll kill you!"

"Oh ho, but in this condition Zabuza I don't think you can." said Kakashi as he leaned against the basin wall.

"That's enough you two." said Lee.

"You stay out of this!" Zabuza snapped.

"Do you two need a time out?" asked Iruka as he filled up the pitcher with warm water.

"We're not children you know." said Zabuza.

"Yes, but you two are acting like children," stated Iruka, as he filled the basin with the warm water.

"Ahhhh." said the chibi's happily. Iruka reached under the sink and pulled out some bubble bath. He added the liquid into the water and swished it around.

"I feel like I'm in a hot spring," said Naruto contently.

"Bubbles," squeaked Sakura, as she reached for the pink bubbles that were floating a top the foamy water. Suddenly all the chibi's began to pounce and try to claim the most bubbles.

"Okay, that's enough splashing around for today, I already have a big enough mess to clean up." said Iruka as he squirted some shampoo into Kakashi's hair. Iruka set some soap bars in the water so the chibi's could wash their bodies. Iruka squirted shampoo into theirs hands, and helped them rinse out their hair.

"Servant, could you please wash my hair?' asked Kakashi as he sat on a soap bar.

"I think you're capable of doing that yourself Kakashi." said Iruka

"But my little hands are so sore and I can barely lift them!" said Kakashi as he pretended to slowly lift his arms and flinch in pain.

"Nice acting skills Kakashi."

"Why thank you," said Kakashi sweetly. After all the chibi's were cleaned Iruka took the towels and were drying them off. He set them on the couch and went into his storage room to get something that would cover them up. Iruka smiled when he found some handkerchiefs in an old cardboard box.

"This should do for now." He turned and began to wrap the chibis up in the handkercheifs.

"I feel like I'm wearing a dress," said Neiji, as he looked down at the blue handkercheif wrapped around his little body.

"It's so breezy," said Lee. The other chibis stared at him.

"What! It is."

"Yeah, we know that, but we didn't want to hear it." said Sasuke.

Iruka sighed and said "I guess I'm going to have to take you all out shopping tomorrow for clothes."

I'm sooo sorry for not updating for so long I've been drawing a lot. But I'm going to try and update at least every week or two. I'm sorry again for keeping all you guys waiting for so long... Anywayz I bet you are all wondering how Zabuza and Haku came back. Well...they were given a chance to prove that they could do some good.. They'll talk more about it in the later chapters. .


End file.
